


A Mystery Resolved

by standbygo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbygo/pseuds/standbygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was ridiculous that he, Sherlock Holmes, was driven to distraction by an intermittent noise he could not identify and that would. Not. Stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mystery Resolved

_Fweeeeeeep._

Sherlock threw down the pipette with a growl of frustration. For years he had trained his mind to erase outside distractions. He had once solved a case at a veterinary clinic, with all the police officers sticking their fingers or handkerchiefs in their ears to block out the noise of fifty dogs, all barking. Sherlock had explained his deduction to Dimmock, parsing out the crime in minute detail; then Dimmock had said, “Pardon?” and Sherlock had nearly throttled him.

So it was ridiculous that he, Sherlock Holmes, was driven to distraction by an intermittent noise he could not identify and that would. Not. Stop.

_Fweeeeeeep._

He checked out the window for the source of the sound, perhaps a car alarm. Nothing – the streets were empty and quiet. He prowled around the flat, pressing his ear up to the wall, the refrigerator, the heater. No.

_Fweeeeeeep._

Sherlock isolated the sound to the upper story of the flat, John’s room.  John had gone up to bed hours ago and was certainly asleep, so Sherlock glided up the stairs. The noise got louder as he approached, and he felt the flush of a discovery about to happen, a mystery resolved.

_Fweeeeeeep._

“God damn it, John.”

John was startled awake by a tissue box thrown at his head. “The hell, Sherlock?”

“Nose whistle. BLOW.”


End file.
